Life After War
by shadowwritter
Summary: Its been 5 years sence the war had ended amd Harry had just retired from being an Auror and helping to put away what was left of the Death Eaters. He is now living at his own flat in London. Ratted M for future content. Many pairings in this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1**

It was a stormy night in London. Lightning flashed through the sky and thunder cracked through the city. Harry sat bolt upright in his bed as the thunder cracked. He looked around for what had made the sound. His flat was empty except for sn empty owl perch in the corner of Harry's room. Harry grabbed his watch off his nightstand. It was a quarter past three. As tired as Harry was he climbed out of bed. He walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He reached in a cabinet and grabbed a small bottle of aspirin. Harry walked to his living room and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. He set the glass and bottle on the table in front of him. The living room was warm. The heat from the fire filled Harry's flat comfortably. He took to pills from the bottle and downed them with the glass of water. Harry sat there with his head in his hands. There was a loud peck at the window. It was a large barn owl carring a bunch of letters. Harry got up and slid the window open. He caught the stack of mail as the owl dropped them looking for a place to perch itself. Harry closed the window and went to sit back on the couch. He looked through the pile. One was a letter form Headmistress McGonigall asking him to return to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, one was from Kingsley bribing him to come back and be an Auor again. Another was from the Harpies owner begging him to be Head coach. The next was another invite from Cho Chang to go out to dinner. At the bottom of the pile was a howler. Harry looked surprised at getting a howler, but he knew it would happen sooner or latter. He read who it was from: Wesley-Granger. Harry let out a deep sigh as he turned the letter over and opened it. The letter spun in his hands and contorted itself into a giant pair of lips.

"_Harry Potter_," Molly Wesley's voice rang out, "_Why haven't you answered any of our letters? We have been so terribly worried about you_." Harry huffed a sigh.

"_Harry Potter_," Hermione's voice sang lightly, "_You really should have responded to our letters. And we are extremely worried about you_." Harry let out another sigh.

"_Harry James Potter_," Ginny's voice boomed, "_I swear on my wand that if you don't answer this letter within three days of receiving it I will hunt you down and hex you within an inch of your life do you understand me?_" Harry bit his lip as the howler shredded itself. He thought about what Ginny had said. He sat on the edge of the couch. He got up and retrieved a piece of parchment and quill. He scribbled a couple words on the parchment and rolled it up. Harry called the barn owl to him and tied the parchment to its leg. He opened the window and watched the owl fly into the storm. Harry closed the window and walked back to his couch. He picked up the letters and walked into his office. He went back through the letters pondering what job he should take. Along with weather or not he should take Cho up on her dinner offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

It was had been a week sence Harry had recived the job offers. He had responded to them all with the same letter:

_Let me think about it. I will send my answer in one week._

_-Harry Potter_

Harry awoke to an owl pecking at his window. He got up and opened the window. The owl just sat there holding the letter in its beak. Harry took the letter and opened it:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We at the Hollyhead Harpies Organization are willing to pay you a thousand gallons just for you to come and meet are team and staff. If you should decide to take the open Headcoach position we are willing to put a better offer together for you._

_Sincerly Hollyhead Harpies Orrganization.._

As Harry finished reading the letter he got dressed and walked to his kitchen. "Kreacher," Harry said. Just then a skinny, sickly looking house elf with big floppy ears appeared from behind a cabnit door.

"Yes Master Potter what may I do for you," Kreacher asked closing his cabnit door and bowing to Harry. He was wareing a whit towel and an old lockect.

"Would you mind putting together a small brakfast for us," Harry asked.

"Certinly master," Kreacher said bowing again. Harry sat at the table and looked over the letter again. Just then there was a flash of green light from the fireplace. Then with another flash of green light George Weasly stepped through the fireplace.

"Morning Harry," George said with a smile, "How you been?"

"Goerge to what do I owe the surprise," Harry asked.

"Mom sent me," George said with a frown, "Belive me I told her I would just write a letter but she said she would have Ginny hex me if I didnt come."

"Its ok George what is the messege," Harry said "Care for a bit of brakefast?"

"Just coffie thanks," George said sitting down at the table, "They just want you to come around more."

"Oh well I've just been busy," Harry said as he got up and took two cups of coffie from Kreacher and handing one to George.

"Anything else Kreacher can get for master," Kreacher asked bowing to Harry.

"No thanks Kreacher I will call for you if I need anything before I leave for the day," Harry said while sitting back in his seat.

"Yes Master," Kreacher said bowing again. Then he slipped back inside the cabnit he came out off.

"He is getting old," George said taking a sip of his coffie.

"Yeah I know but he has been loyal," Harry said with a grim look on his face staring down at his coffie cup.

"So what have you been busy with," George said changing the subject.

"Fallow me," Harry said picking up his mug and the letter leading George to his office. Harry sat down and motioned for George to do the same on the opposite side of his desk. Harry then handed all the letters of job offers across his desk. George took them and looked over them. Puasing between each to look at Harry. Then George came across the latest letter from the Harpies. George looked at that letter for a long time.

"You know Katie Bell and Cho Chang are on the Harpies team this year," George said putting the letters down on Harry's desk.

"Yeah Cho mentioned that in a letter a couple of weeks ago," Harry said taking another sip of coffie. When he looked up from his cup George had a confused look on his face. "She keeps asking me out to dinner ever sence she found out I was single."

"Oh," George said, " Well I think you sould take the Harpies coaching job. You know Ginny also made the team this year."

'Really? Maybe I should," Harry said looking at George. Harry took out a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Harpis Organization,_

_I am willing to meet with you. Meet me at Weasley Wizard Weashes in Diagon Ally noon today._

_-Harry Potter_

Harry the called the owl to him and sent the owl out the window. He turned back around and wrote two other letters to Kingsly and Proffessor Mogonical saying that he was sorry but he could not accept the job offer. Harry folded and sealed them. Then he put the letters in his coat pocket.

"You mind if I use your shop owl," Harry asked, "I askedthe Harpies rep to meet me at your shop in Diagon Ally."

"Well then lets get back to my shop you can help me help me open up," George said standing up, "Angilena has the day off."

"No problem," Harry said. They both walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a bit of floo powder and stepped into the fire place one at a time. George went first.

"Weasley Wizard Weases," George said and then he dropped the floo powder. With a flash of green light George was gone. Harry stpped where George once was.

"Weasley Wizard Weases," Harry said and he dropped the floo powder and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

Harry shot out of the chimaney just behind George. Who just barely got out of the way laughing as Harry slid across the floor. Harry got up and dusted himself off.

"Whats so funny," Harry demanded as he finished straighting out his jacket.

"You still haven't gotten used to floo travel," George said with another laugh sitting down at his desk.

"I would always aprerate to the ministry," Harry said looking around George's office. It was surprisingly clean. Harry sat down in an empty chair on the other side of the office. They spent most of the morning going over paper work and looking at new stock. They opened around ten and not many people had come but George did not look concerned. Harry took a minute and mailed the to letters to Kingsly and Mogonigal.

"So why did you leave the ministry," George asked sorting through a new box of love potions.

"We finished catching all the Death Eaters," Harry said leaning against a book shelf.

"Still doesn't answer my question," George said marking something off on his clipboard.

"I told Kingsly when I signed on that I would be staying until all the Death Eaters where cuaght or found dead," Harry said picking up a book off the shelf beside him.

"Oh," George said, "I wouldn't open that." Harry hedding George's warning put the book back not asking why.

"It's almost noon," George said looking at a wall clock. Harry made his way down to the first floor of the shop stopping behind the counter to grab his coat. Just the bell above the door rang as a group of young girls walked.

"Excuse me sir where is the love potion section," one of the young girls asked.

"It up on..." Harry started.

"You Harry Potter," Another one of the girls said. Harry just smiled.

"May I have your autograph Mr. Potter," the first girl asked pulling out a notebook from her bag. Harry just smiled, signed her notebook and handed it back to her.

"Would anyone else like one," Harry asked with a smile. the girls just shook there heads."The section your looking for is upstairs, third floor on the left side wall."

"Thanks Mr. Potter," the young girl said and they all made there way up the stairs. Harry put on his coat and there was another ring of the door bell. Harry looked up and there where two witches he did not reconize in silk dresses. Behind them stood Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley both waering drark green and gold dresses.

"Harry Potter," Ginny exclaimed running toward him giving him a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

"Well its good to see you too," Harry said letting go of Ginny who was blushing. The rest of the women walked in and shook Harry's hand. The group made there way to the back of the store where Harry had set up a table and chairs.

"Mr. Potter my name is Gwenog Jones, " The first women said slidding a roll of partchment , "When I retired from playing I bought the team and know I see a brighter future for the team if you agree to come coach for us."

"Well Ms. Jones you are offering a very flattering pay," Harry said looking at the roll of parchment, "But please call me Harry, and you already have a great staff why bring in someone new?"

"Becuase Harry we haven't won a league championship in three years," Gwenog said. Harry was still looking at the parchment.

"Ok and you think I can help how," Harry asked looking at Gwenog then looking to Ginny and Cho who where talking with the other witch that he did not know.

"By traing our girls like a male team," Gwenog said, "I know you caoched and played on the ministries club team and you lead the team to victory over the Chudley Cannons. Last years league champions."

"I see your point," Harry said, "So how many years is this contract for,"

"Five years, unless you wish to stay longer," Gwenog said with a thin smile.

"Do you have a quil handy by chance," Harry said unrolling the paarchment to the signature line.

"Here you are Mr. Potter," The witch behind Gwenog said coming into the conversation.

"Who are you," Harry asked looking at the witch.

"I am a ministry offical charged with verifing contracts," She said handing a quil to Harry.

"Just quidditch contracts, Ms..." Harry said tacking the quil and looking for ink.

"Ms. Kelly Smith, and no not just quidditch contracts but all sorts of contracts," Ms. Smith said, "Why haven't you signed yet Mr. Potter?"

"There is no ink to sign with," Harry said hoping that is was not another blood quil he had to use back in school with Umbridge.

"Its a golden feather Mr. Potter the ink comes from the feather, " Ms Smith said with a little smile. Harry started to sign and as Ms. Smith said gold ink flowed through the tip with every stroke Harry made. After Harry finished signing he handed the quil to Gwenog and she signed on the team owner line. The Ms. Smith took the quil and singed on the lined marked witness. She put the quil back in her bag then pulled out her wand. She tapped the parchment and another copy of the contract appeared. Then she tapped the orginal contract again and a third coppy appeared. She put the orginal in her bag the gave a copy to Harry and the remaining one to Gwenog.

"Good day Mr. Potter, Ms. Jones," Ms. Smith said and she got up and left.

"Well Harry I will see you in a month when our training begins," Gwenog said standing up.

"But the season doesn't start for four months," Harry said looking confused, "Training camp shouldnt start for atlest another two months."

"With a new coach I am taking an extra month for you and the team to get use to each other, and your payment shall be mailed to you within the week" She said.

"Well see you then," Harry said shaking Gwenog's hand.

"See you then," She said passing Ginny and Cho on the way out. They bid Gwenog good-bye and walked towards Harry.

"Well would you like to grab lunch Harry," Cho asked with a smile, "With me?"

"Or with me," Ginny said.

"How bought we all grab lunch together my treat," Someone said from behind them. The all looked and saw that it was Dean Thomas standing looking at the group.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry said. He walked passed Ginny and Cho to greett Dean.

"Thanks for getting me out of that bind," Harry wispered to Dean as he shook his hand. The four of them then headed out into Diagon Alley to find a good place for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

They made there way to the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed a table. Tom came up and to ok there orders, he came back a couple minutes later with four butterbeers along with a bottle of firewhiske and four shot glasses. Harry took a drink of his butterbeer and then poured a shot of firewhiske for him and Dean.

"So what was that meeting about Harry," Dean asked setting his shot glass down.

"I signed a contract with the Holyhead Harpies to be there head coach for the next five years," Harry said pouring another round of firewhiske. Ginny and Cho where talking between themselves and looking at Dean and Harry.

"So why did you show up at the shop today," Harry asked as Dean took a drink of his butterbeer.

"Well I saw Cho and Ginny walking into the shop and I fallowed. George greeted me after he rang up a group of school girls. Then he told me about all the letters Cho sent you and how Ginny is trying to patch stuff up between you two. So I decided to help out." Dean said dinking another shot of firewhiske.

"How you going to do that," Harry asked.

"By asking Cho to a private dinner at my place tonight," Dean said with a wicked grin.

"Oh nice," Harry said. Just then Tom came out with there lunch. They ate while making small talk and sipping firewhiske. When they finished the bottle of firewhiske was empty. Cho and Dean where talking quietly to each other and Ginny was resting her head on Harry's shoulder. Tom came over and laid the bill on the table. Dean dropped a few gallons on the table.

"Well Cho and I are off to enjoy the rest of the day in Diagon Alley," Dean said as he and Cho stood up.

"Bye," Harry and Ginny said together.

"So what are you doing this evening," Ginny said lifting her head of Harry's shoulder.

"Well I don't pick up Ted till for another couple of days he has been staying with his grandma," Harry said, "But I'm free tonight. Why you ask?

"Why don't you come to dinner at the Burrow tonight," Ginny said taking a last gulp of her butterbeer.

"Sounds fun," Harry said standing up and stretching. Harry grabbed his coat as Ginny stood up. They made there way back to Weasley's Wizard Weases in Diagon Alley to let George know to stop by the Burrow for dinner with Angelina.


	6. Chapter 6

From Master and Servent To Freinds

A/N: Even though this chapter was just ment to be a filler I chose to name this chapter becuase it ended up being a really hard chapter to write and it shows a different side of two charecters that you don't see in other fanfics.

Harry aparated back to his flat after he and Ginny meet up with George. Harry walked into his office to find a stack of letters on his desk. He shifted throught the letter and was reading a letter from his godson Ted when Kreacher walked in.

"Yes Kreacher," Harry said as he put down Ted's letter.

"Master what would you like for dinner," Kreacher said with a low bow.

"We are going to Weasley's for dinner," Harry said looking back to Ted's letter.

"Master would I be allowed to stay home," Kreacher said sitting on his knees.

"Are you feeling alright Kreacher," Harry said looking into his big round eyes.

"I am neering my time master," Kreacher said looking at the master he had served for seven long years. Even though Kreacher resented belonging to Harry at first after Sirurs death. But after Harry gave him Regulus's locket Kreacher felt better about Harry as his master.

"How would you like to be remembered Kreacher," Harry asked picking up Kreacher and setting him on his lap.

"What do you mean master," Kreacher asked looking up at Harry.

"You remember when we stayed with Bill and Flure Weaasley out at Shell cottage a couple of years ago," Harry asked.

"Yes," Kreacher squeked.

"And I showed you that grave by the garden," Harry said, "And I told you it was of a brave friend you died fighting Voldulmort."

"Yes," Kreacher said with a curious look on his round face.

"It was the grave of Dobby," Harry said.

"The house elf you had watch me at Hogwarts," Kreacher said looking at Harry.

"Yes he was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange saving my life and thats how I chose to remember him," Harry said looking proud of hoe he chose to remember his friend, "Would you like to be remembered that way Kreacher?"

"Master," Kreacher sqeked with a tear in his eye as he hugged Harry. In all the years of his service Kreacher had never shown this much feeling for Harry.

"There, there Kreacher," Harry said giving him a one armed hug and patting him on the head.

"Thank you master, thank you," Kreacher said getting down from Harry's lap, "Master."

"Yes Kreacher," Harry said Looking down at Kreacher's round face and pointy ears.

"Will you bury me in a set of cloths along with master Regulus's locket," Kreacher said looking up at Harry.

"Yes Kreacher," Harry said giving a nod to Kreacher, "Where would you like to be buried at?"

"Along side Dobby sir," Kreacher said, "With the same kind of head stone Master."

"Ofcourse Kreacher," Harry said. Harry then led Kreacher out to the kitchen where he opened his cubord door and helped him into bed to let him rest.


End file.
